1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer processes, and more particularly to communication between printers and computer process(es).
2. Background Art
In computing, a process is an instance of a computer program that is being executed by a computer system. Present day computer systems execute a plurality of processes at any given time and have the ability to run several computer programs concurrently.
Processes associated with computer systems may carry out various tasks ranging from rendering images to printing. In most cases, processes need access to appropriate system resources to perform their tasks. For example, a process that needs to print data needs to access a printer prior to transmitting data to the printer.
Processes have certain attributes, known as credentials or privileges, that reflect their ability to perform various operations. In some computing environments, processes are restricted from accessing certain computer resources. Processes may be restricted from accessing certain computer resources for security reasons and also to prevent malicious use of system resources.
To access a printer or any other resource that allows printing, some restricted processes open a direct communication channel to the printer. However, when a restricted process opens a direct communication channel with a printer, it inherently means that this process may not be restricted enough to provide a secure computing environment.
Systems and methods are needed that allow restricted processes to access printer devices and other output devices without directly communicating with such devices.